Papa Smurf and Snowflake
by SnowflakeSmurf547
Summary: OK... to all of my beloved fans: I REALLY REALLY am VERY SORRY for the inconvenience and not keeping my word... I did not realize that my fisrt day of school started on that same Monday... so I apologize for that! Thank you for being so patient! I REALLY appreciate that!so, I'm not making any promises, but I will be working on the next chapter every chance I get! :)
1. Chapter 1: Friend or prey

Papa Smurf and Snowflake

By: Ayla Franks

Warning: Some material may be completely hilarious and Smartalecy.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Friend or prey?

It's a sunny day at the edge of a river bank; there are two blue babies and an adult blue man with yellow clothes, a short white beard and a monocle sitting in a chair asleep. The two babies were playing with a ball. One was a boy, the bigger of the two. The other, a mischievous girl, the youngest. When the boy wasn't looking after tossing it back and forth for a while with the girl, then she tossed it at his head. It bounced off his head and the ball landed on a branch in a tree. The girl baby started crawling to the tree and left the boy there alone. When the girl baby got up in the tree and out of the sight of the boy, the boy baby started crying, "Baba! Baaaabaaa!" The adult that was sleeping woke up with a start.

He looked at the boy and didn't see the girl, at least until he heard a crack of a twig. The little girl was on a thin branch reaching for the ball she lost. "SNOWBALL!" he screamed. He ran to the tree, climbing up to the branch she was on and slowly reached out to grab her. Before he could get a hold of her red footie outfit, he put his hand on the branch and it snapped. He dove to the edge of the broken branch and missed her by a hair.

"NOOO!" The sun was no longer shining, clouds have rolled in, and the river was raging. She started going down stream so he jumped out of the tree, grabbed the boy and ran until he reached the unthinkable water fall. Just as he got there… she went over it. She saw them running along side the river through the water. Then was launched off the waterfall edge and fell faster and faster, until she came face to face with the rock bed that ended her life.

"Purr…" A white cat with icy blue eye's looks up from its nest, panting. It's surrounded by a big, hollow oak tree and as it gazes through the crack in the bottom; a single shadow passes over the light from the sun shining through the opening. Slowly but surely, the big ball of fluff curiously makes its way out of the oak. The cat has a look around, turning its head left to right. It's snowing outside the great oak tree; all is quiet in the snow covered forest. Except, for a strange little blue mouse with a fluffy face and red clothing. 'Male' thought the cat, 'if it's anything like what everyone calls "humans" a female would be wearing something on its upper torso.'

The little blue creature keeps walking, not noticing the cat stalking him. 'But you can tell it's not a human because it's blue and much smaller than them. It's not a mouse either.' The cat pauses to compare it to a mouse. 'No, mice don't walk on two legs, have short tails, and come to think of it, they're only blue when they've been dead for a while in the snow. I don't know what it is but it looks good enough to eat… I'll try to catch it… but I must be stealthy, for this one looks like it knows a thing or two.'

The creature stops and starts picking little blue berries. As the sturdy white feline was close enough to pounce, an ugly human with a beak like nose popped up and the creature screamed, "GARGAMEL!" Before it could turn around, Gargamel snatched it. 'That fiend! That was MY catch! Oooooh-you'll pay for that one you prey thief!' The cat Snarled and hissed at Gargamel but all he did was kick it. "Mrrrroooooww!" The creature gasped as the cat hit its head on wood. There it lay, up against the tree that it called home, stiffly making its way on its feet again. It slowly turned to face Gargamel with its eyes closed.

When it opened its eyes, they were no longer a beautiful blue, they were blood red. It narrowed its eyes and meowed, "THIS IS WAR!" The feline yowled a battle cry, fluffed up its fur and pounced on Gargamel digging into him with its claws. Gargamel screamed and let go of the creature. It fell and landed on its feet, then started running back the way it came. The cat clawed its way up and down Gargamel as fast as it could before it got flung off, landing on a tree branch moments later.

"(gasp in pain) - you stupid cat. It's not fair! Why does every stupid animal in this forest love smurfs? ... They're nothing but little blue do-gooders!" he snapped while slinking off the other way, limping with scratches on his legs. 'I think you answered your own question idiot! Serves you right, you interrupted my hunt. Now I have to find another piece of prey!' When Gargamel had gone, the cat climbed down the tree, and was greeted by the same little blue thing that she had intended to eat. "Hi!" by then, her eyes were back to their icy blue gaze.

"HIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!" "Whoa there, easy kitty, there's no reason to hiss." The cat flattened its ears and crouched on its belly. "Aren't you cute," 'cute? I'll have you know I'm the second most fearsome cat in this forest!' it thought. "See, we can be friendly can't we? My name is Papa Smurf. I just wanted to say thank you for saving my smurf!" 'Saving you? You're awfully weird. If that no good creep didn't get in my way, saving you would have been the last thing on my mind! Much Less ending you.'

"What? Cat got your tongue? ..." 'Is that supposed to be some sick joke you heathen?' Papa Smurf laughed at the cats' expression. "You want to smurf home with me? My little smurfs would love to smurf the cat that saved me from that evil wizard Gargamel." He offered. 'Oh – so now wizards are real… ok… how much have you had to drink in the past ten minutes?'


	2. Chapter 2: Never walk away

Paste your document here...

Chapter 2

Never walk away

"Hi my little smurfs! I have a surprise!" said Papa Smurf. "What is it?" "Is it those Smurfberries you were supposed to smurf for us Papa Smurf? Cause, I don't see a smurf in your hand." "No, I dropped them when I smurfed a little run in with Gargamel." The other smurfs gasped. The smurf who questioned him about smurfberries stepped forward. He had an even longer beard than Papa Smurf, a monocle, a walking stick and yellow overalls with no shirt. "Are you alright?" he uttered. "Yes, Grandpa, I'm smurftastic! But I wouldn't be if it wasn't for this cat." The smurfs waited quietly for something to pop out of the bushes and eat them. Papa Smurf pushed back the bushes to show them the pure snow white cat with icy blue eyes that saved his life.

"Purr..." it nodded. 'This is strange. They call themselves "smurfs". I'm surprised it's not a dream. I could have sworn that they didn't exist. Then again, my mother exists, so why not smurfs?' "Is it a boy or girl Papa Smurf?" asked Smurfette. 'Girl you nitwit, look at my eyes, don't they pierce your soul?' she thought. "Female, the way her ears are tilted smurfs it away." He answered.

'"Her ears give it away."- That makes sense… but seriously, my EARS give it away, my EARS? Of everything that you could've- yeah ok, EARS give away gender-that's- that's cool- that's fine-I get it-we're good…... you got problems Papa Smurf.' "What are we going to smurf with her?" 'Well, she was a really sweet cat when I got to smurf her. Granite she tried to smurf me as prey, but she saved my smurf and became quite lovable.' "Hmmmm….." 'There's one con and two pro's…. over ruled!' "I don't see why she can't smurf with us for a little while."

"What do you think cat, you want to smurf with us?" 'Live with you?' They started crowding her, petting her, and hugging her. 'Hmmmm… well, I have no reason to say no. I mean, living with smurfs in a village has got to be better than living in a tree alone-right?' "Purrrrrr…" she purred, rubbing up against Papa Smurf then giving him kisses. "YAAAAAAAY! Another pet!" 'Should I tell them I'm a talking cat? Crazy right? A cat that can talk! I think it's best I keep it a secret though, not many animals can talk like they can.' They start playing with her tail. 'You never know, they could be like the last friends I had,'

She flashes back to when she revealed her secret to her little pixie friends. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TALKING CAT!" "Wait! Don't leave! I'm Just a normal cat! I'll stop talking-I swear! Please!" Seconds later, she's left alone in the forest with milk all over her face. "...I has a sad!... and I has a milky face..."

'If I start talking, I better start walking like my father did when I was born: walk away and don't look or turn back because that'll only make you care. The strange thing is though, I'm different from my father; because I DO care, I _have_ to look back… or else... I won't remember that there _was_a time when... people loved me.' "What are we going to name her?" asked Grandpa. "I don't know... what about Snowball?" replied Papa Smurf. Grandpa walked away as if he didn't hear him, which he didn't.

"She is white and smurfy like one isn't she?" Hefty commented. "Yeah. She packs a smurf like one too!" Papa said punching the air in front of him. Snowball mimics him, 'Well, that looks like fun don't it? Hahaha! This is so weird! Yet, it feels right. Like I was meant to do it.' "Hey, would you smurf at that?" "Yeah! He-he! She shadowed you!" I know, I saw!" "Do something else! Do something else!" "Alright, I'll do something else."

He starts walking on his tip-toes and jumps but fails to land on his feet. "OOOW! ... FAILURE! ... Oh - let's hope she doesn't mimic that!" 'Are we playing a game? Ok, I'll play with you!' Snowball gets up on her hind legs and starts wobbling away from the village. As soon as she gets a few feet away, she jumps but lands on her head. "(Gasp)" "OH MY SMURFNESS!" "Good smurfs! What are you two smurfing with that poor cat in the freezing smurf like this? Not only could you get sick, but she could get sick and/or hurt like she did now!" snapped an older female smurf.

"Wow! That was so much fun! I love standing on two legs! It feels more natural than walking on all fours!" She said pouncing up and landing on her feet, facing the village. They all freeze where they are, staring at her. "Oh... that's right... cats don't talk... or enjoy standing like a person... my bad... I will silence." Papa smurfs' eyes widen, "Holy smurf! She's a talking cat!-" "Yes-yes, talking cat- I think we already went over this redtights! Now before we freak out I'm gonna leave-" "Leave? Why? I think it's cool to have a talking cat in the village!" She paused for a moment, "... Wha?"

'This would be why I normally never walk away until they say something about it... there's always that special someone who understands and likes you for who you are. That's rare when you're as weird as I am. But you can't just go: Oh-look-I'm a talking cat- let see if you're that special someone I've been looking for my entire useless life! But that's the thing isn't it? You'll never find out who that someone is, until you least expect it. Because I wasn't expecting this at all.' She thought as her head hits the ground.

'I was expecting more of a... "Oh my gosh. Get this furball out of my village and away from my little smurfs because this thing is a smurfin' freak of nature." Which didn't happen, what is happening now is that I'm going unconscious because my heart stopped beating. I think it's because that was so random... but I thought it was sweet... no ones ever called me cool and acted like it was an honor for me to be there with them. Other than the dramatic shock... I don't know why my heart has stopped beating... but... it feels like I'm floating in the clouds... I like it. I'm glad I didn't walk away.'


	3. Chapter 3: Moonlit reveal

Paste your document here...

Chapter 3

Moonlit reveal

'No! No! No-not again! I don't want to die!' "Baba!" cried a baby. Flashes of light turn to a hazy memory. A smurf baby girl was on a branch reaching for a ball. "Gada-Ba- GaGe!" "Come on! - almost-Got ya-" The adult smurf puts his hand on the branch: SNAP! "GAAAA!-(gurgled crying)" "NOOO!" "(Tiny gasp of air)-BAA-!" she goes under again. A flash of light shows the adult smurf Skidding to a halt with the little boy smurf in hand. Another flash of light occurs. "AAAAAH! Baba-" It turns black when the baby hits the rock bed at the bottom of the waterfall.

"Wake up... Wake up-... Wake up!... Snowball- wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" She jolts upright, "AAAH!" Panting, she looks around the room. Standing there are Papa Smurf, Grandpa, and an older female smurf. "Are you alright Snowball?" When Papa Smurf said that name, Grandpa flinched and asked, "That's what you named her? Snowball?" "Yes, is that a Problem?" he asked. Grandpa mumbled, "I wish it wasn't..." As a tear rolled down on his face he wiped it off. "Poor thing, she's sweating up a smurf!" commented the older female. "Where am I? - Uh- What am I?"

"You're in Papa Smurf's mushroom smurf and you're a smurf!" said Grandpa. She looked at her paws, only to find that they weren't paw anymore, they were hands. Snowball clenched her hands into fists and stretched them back out again. "What the hell are these things?!" she said wiggling her thumbs. "Look at 'er, she has no idea what smurfs are! That's so smurfy!" "Oh stop teasing her Nanny! That's _not_ smurfy!" snapped Papa Smurf. "Papa Smurf, smurf down, I'm only joking!-" "I don't give a smurfs smurf if you're joking or not, that's smurfing and I refuse to smurferate that in my mushroom smurf!" "Papa Smurf! That-... Er...You really smurfed a away around that didn't you?" said Grandpa.

"What? You're not going to do anything about it?-" accused Nanny. "No. No, I'm not," "Why not? I found that to be quite smurfy..." "Look Nanny, you may think he needs to practice respecting his elders. But how can you expect _him_ to respect his elders if his _elders_ _don't_ respect _him _back? Believe it or not, he's an elder just like us. Besides, this is _his_ smurf and everyone who enters his smurf must respect _his_ rules." he snapped back. Nanny nodded her head in embarrassment. "Honestly Nanny, that was smurfy on your part." Finished Grandpa.

Everything was silent until Papa Smurf asked, "Well, if everysmurf is done fighting, we can smurf back to what _needs_ to be said. Snowball,-" "Again with that name..." "GRANDPA! What is up with you and the name "Snowball"?" he yelped, half concerned and irritated. "NOTHING THAT CONCERNS YOU!" said Grandpa who turned away and walked out of the room, Nanny following. "(Sigh)... Sometimes I swear, when it smurfs to them- I'm dealing with little smurflings!" he looked at her and found peace in her eyes. 'That's funny, her eyes are ice blue, but they turn red when she's mad... she's so unusual.' He thought. She was staring down at the crib she was in, asking him what it was and why she's in it, but he didn't hear her.

All he could hear was the birds chirping and the music playing a soft tune as he stared at the way her short snow white hair glittered in the pale moonlight, the way her eye's looked like stars twinkling in the night, and how her smile glowed with joy and curiosity. "Papa? Are you ok? You're staring at me and I'm kind of weirded out." Papa Smurf shakes his head, "Oh-uh, what? I-I-I'm so sorry! I was... lost in thought..." 'Yep, lost in thought alright... about how different she is, so sweet, so curious, so beautiful and so fiery!...' he thought to himself.

"So, what the hell am I in anyway?" "A crib... it's a bed for baby's..." "Um... the last time I checked, I wasn't a baby!..." "Sooo..." "SO-smarty-pants! I don't think a grown smurf should be in this thing!" "Well-we had that specially built for you... One: because you kept falling off the regular bed. Two: because we thought this would help you get used to your new lifestyle...-" "What new life style?" she asked in a half irritated tone. 'Crap-crap-crap-crap! She asked me that question! What to say, what to say... what the hell do I tell her?!... uh-...' He sighed. 'I have to tell her the truth...' he thought cringing with his eyes closed, grinding his teeth, and clenching his fists. "Oh-it's going to _kill_ me to say this to you..." 'Mainly because I like you and I know you'll probably freak out.'

"But... You... have to live... the life style... of... a-baby... Being fed... put to sleep... everything..." She turned red in the face, "WHAT?! WHAT THE _HELL_?! WHY?!" "How should _I_ know?!-" He noticed her eyes were blood red and her face was an even deeper scarlet.

"DID YOU AT LEAST LOOK IT UP?!" "Yes! It said that the only explanation for it would be that that smurf died when it was a baby and was reborn a different thing but some how in the same universe! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" "What?... Died as a baby?-I don't recall... That's interesting... tell me more about it... please?" she asked, eyes fading back to blue and her face no longer scarlet. 'This could have something to do with the dream I'm always having!' Papa stopped shaking and looked up, her eyes were wide, and he could tell she had questions about it.

'That was weird. But I actually understand her anger! She just wakes up and it's all-oh-oh my smurfness you're living the lifestyle of a newborn for the rest of your life because you died as a baby but it's ok, you were reborn something else and now you're what you were when you died! So everything's fine!... Yeah, no... I get it... it-it makes sense.' he thought. 'But hey! This would be a perfect excuse to take her out on a date! I wonder if she likes moonlit walks. Well, she followed me to my house so I guess she'll follow me to the lake to talk. I'll try it to see.'

"Yes Snowball, uh-but we can't talk about it here, I bet some of my little smurfs saw us and the other two fighting. Why don't we go down to my favorite spot by the lake, it's beautiful around this time of night, and I bet you're tired of being in that crib!" She nodded her head twitching her nose, "Yeah, pretty much..." "Then come on!" he said starting towards the door. Snowball tried her best to get out, but the crib kept rocking everyway she moved... that and she was tucked in so tight she couldn't move her legs. 'No wonder I was sweating so much!' she thought. He detected that she wasn't following him, so he went back and saw her trying to get out but failing.

"Do you need help?" She looked at him, then at the crib, then back at him and replied, "Maybe." He sighed and said, "Yes, your highness!" "Ok Papa Smurf!-If I saved your life then why the hell are you screwing up mine?!" "Hahahahahahahaha!-You're funny!" "Screw you." she snapped.


	4. Chapter 4: little giggles

Paste your document here...

Chapter 4

What do little giggles lead to?

Two smurfs are sitting by a silvery blue river, alone in the pastel light of the beautiful moon. The male was wearing a red hat, red pants, a red fluffy scarf, had a bushy white beard, and a pink rose behind his back where the female couldn't see it. The female smurf was in a ruby footie outfit, a ruby hat, fluffy ear muffs, short white hair and blue eye's that can freeze your soul... but to the male smurf; they melt the heart. "So, what questions do you have on the whole, thingy-Ma-smurfsit?"

"What-it doesn't have a name?" she asked. "No... Nosmurf has had that for over 1,873 years. So, nosmurf gave it a name... All we know is that the few smurfs that have it don't know who they really are and may never know. Most of them don't even remember their childhood even when they're reborn and grow up to adults."

Her Smile turned to a frown when she heard that. "That's sad... but true... the only thing I remember about my childhood is that my father was a house cat named rusty. He left when he was young and ran into the forest for the wild life. He ended up in the portal that I went to, but was willingly put into it. Cats around here say that he's the leader of a clan, married, and has two other kittens. I was my mothers' only surviving kitten in her last litter. She left me at our campsite when I was two months old.-"

"What?!-But you couldn't see! What did you eat?! What the smurf is wrong with your mother?!-" "Damn, Papa Smurf- I was raised by a Mama cow-chill! You sound like crazy hipped up on sugar! What the hell do you have for dinner every night? - two road runner burgers dipped in chocolate and thirty super speed potions?"

They looked at each other, trying not to laugh, but when Papa cracks a goofy smile from trying too hard, "Hahaha!-" "Hahahahaha!-" They laugh at the cheesy joke she made for a little while. After that, she makes a shy, thoughtful smile while looking into the soft flowing river. "You know, I've never felt so calm. What happened when I blacked out anyway?" He answered, "You had heart attack... it took two hours get it beating normal again." "No way!" she said shoving him. "Yes way!" he giggled nudging her back. "Oh come on, you have to be exaggerating at least a little bit?" she smiled. "Ok, maybe a few minutes!" "Ack-...You-... are a dirty liar!" she said getting up and sprinting to a tree.

He looked at her with a confused smile for a few minutes. Then she said, "Are you gonna get the hint... or do I need to say something else." "What?" he said as he stood up. She giggled, then walked over to him, grabbed his hand and said, "Walk with me-clueless!" They start walking, chatting about what they remembered they did when they were younger and laughing.

"Yeah! You want to know what happened after that?" Papa Smurf asked. "What?!" "He did it! He rammed himself right into that tree! I swear that poor squirrel had too much sarsaparilla!" "Oh my god-that poor squirrel!" She chuckled. She fell silent for a moment, then asked, "Papa Smurf, do think I'm weird? I mean, with this thing and how everything is happening so fast?" Papa Smurf stopped and starred at her with a concerned look on his face. "No!... You are not weird! You're just special..." he said. "Do you like me? Cause if you don't, I completely understand!-" "Yeah I like you!.." he replied. His eyes glowed bright as he looked at her face to face in the moonlight. Then he pulled out the pink rose and said in a deep, sweet hearted, romantic voice, "Why do you think I got this?..." "Awwwww! Thank-" She didn't get a chance to finish thanking him when he kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5: Hell no!

Chapter 5

Hell No!

* * *

'What?... What the hell?... Not that I don't like this, but... this is too fast for me!-' Snowball shoves him off of her, "NO!-That's enough. I can't..." "What..." "This is too fast, I can't... not right as this moment. I like you, I really do... but I can't do this... not now... I want to get to know you more... but before any of that happens, I have to know who I really am." Papa Smurf backed off to an arms length. He was blushing and had an embarrassed look on his face, "Right... I..." Papa let go of her arms and she backed up a step or two, rubbing one of her arms with her hand, as if cold. "I... I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking Snowball..." "I'm gonna go on a walk-" Papa Smurf took a step closer, trying to tag along, but she added, "Alone-Papa Smurf... I'm going alone."

Papa's look of embarrassment turned to a look of concern as he told her, "alright... but I'll be right here when you get back. Please return here... please...!" She smiled, knowing he was worrying about her now, "Yes, Papa Smurf." Snowball walked away, looking back and smiling, letting Papa know she was coming back after a while.

"Please don't smurf to long Snowball, its cold outside and this side of the forest smurfs me out at night!" he whispered to himself, shivering, and rubbing his hands on his arms and his legs together. Just when she was out of sight, a large shadow figure grew on Papa Smurf until he turned around... and just when he was about to scream, the shadow swallowed him and drug him into the darkness.

Thirty minutes later, Snowball came back to the spot where she left Papa... only to find the pink rose-half frozen and crushed- laying in the snow where he was supposed to be standing. She looked up at the sky; dawn was approaching even more quickly than she thought. She would have followed the foot prints... if their were any. She sniffed the air hoping to find his sent. "Yuck!-the only thing I smell is a nasty, filthy, hollow headed, evil shrew with a rotten raisin attached to a ruffled cord for a heart... and fear."

Snowball followed the scent to the bush beside the flower and found a brown, clothe bag. When she got closer to it, she saw a piece of red splattered splint on the ground and immediately knew who kidnapped him. "That annoying little piece of mouse-brain!" She started running through the forest, searching and calling for Papa Smurf.

Meanwhile:

Gargamel had Papa Smurf tied to a chair hooked with wires. The wires lead to a box with a red button, a green button, and a small lever. "Mwahahaha! Now that I have you, I can use you as bait for the other smurfs! Because when a Papa Smurf leaves, the little smurfs follow-ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" As Papa Smurf tried to get free by fidgeting he said, "You're a fool if you think my little smurfs will-(Grunt) - come here to-try to save me!-Ack! Smurf smurf it!" "Oh am I? wait until they hear you scream like the little blue man you are!" Gargamel turned the lever to setting 1. "Try me!" Papa Smurf screamed. "Gladly! Tell me where the village is or 100 bolts of electricity will stream through your veins like a meteor falling towards earth!" "Do to me what you will, evil wizard! But I will never reveal where the village is, not just so you can capture my little smurfs and torture them!" "Very well." He said as he pushed the red button. "GAAA-AAA-AAAA-AA!... (Grunt in pain)... uhhhhhhh..."

Papa Smurf had smoke coming off of him, burn marks on him, a burnt, grey fading to white, fluffed up beard with pointy ends and visible static bolts running through it. "(Cough)... Gargamel... I have a secret to tell you." He said staring Gargamel tediously. Gargamel stood Papa face to face as Papa said to put his ear up to him. With his ear to him, Papa whispered to him, "You want to know where the smurf village is?..." "yes!" He tried to catch his breath, then let out a whisper that turned to a yell, "You just have to-KISS MY ASS!" Gargamel backed up, "You rotten little beast-" "You really think I'm going to tell you where my little smurfs are?! You sir, are truly the worst, most gullible, evil idiot I've ever met in my 548 years of life!"

In anger, Gargamel turned the lever to setting 3, pressed the red button again and held it for a few seconds. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"


End file.
